Smoking Is Bad For Your Health
by sheikgoddess
Summary: Night World. Blaise Harman has never followed any rules but her own. Knowing she has to hold up her family name even in the middle of a war, she's less than happy when Fate gives her a human soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

For what was originally going to be a one shot is now a lot longer than previously intended. This is so going to get me into trouble because I haven't updated three of the other stories that I know I should have. Happy reading…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own but wish I did. Still can't wait until _Strange Fate_ comes out, apparently it's November 2nd. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

_**Smoking is Bad for your Health Chapter One – Fate Screwed Up…Again!**_

_"Jez, you know, Old Souls aren't really beyond 'stupid human things.' We're as human as anybody. And we…I mean, and I…"_

Even recalling those words, Hugh Davis knew they sounded not only stupid, but foolish as well. Why hadn't he told Jez he loved her? It was the perfect time, the last chance he might have gotten to tell her how he felt about her. Hugh Davis was in a very pensive mood. His fair hair was blowing in the mind, the longer parts at the moment almost hiding intense grey eyes that people often said had unbelievable depth. It wasn't surprising really when you remembered you'd lived twelve times already. He was on his thirteenth lifetime. Again this wasn't unusual if you were an Old Soul. He limped grimly, his leg reminding him of the werewolf attack that had cost him his family.

Deep down, Hugh knew why he hadn't done it. She was destined for another, her soulmate. Even an Old Soul, who had seen so much more than even some of the oldest vampires in the world, knew it was foolish to try and change what the old powers determined. But was it possible to tempt fate, to defy the world? Was it possible that the old powers, the soulmate principle, had screwed up?

He knew Jez cared for him. Hugh could see it every time she looked at him. It was there, hidden away beyond the silver in her eyes that mingled with the blue.

Old Souls seemed to have a purpose. Even Lady Hannah had a soulmate. Was it possible there was one for him too? There must be. The soulmate principle ruled that there was one person meant for another and that when they met, there was an unbreakable connection, a mystical bond.

After weeks of solitude, Hugh had decided to journey back to the Circle Daybreak headquarters, specifically to the home of Thierry Descouedres and Lady Hannah. He needed to get back to work and he needed work to distract himself, from Jez's silvery blue eyes, her wicked smile and the aura of honour and determination that always surrounded her. Not that he could really see an aura - that was a witch thing. But he imagined if he could see it that would be what it held.

It was a long drive back to Las Vegas and luckily, uneventful. Hugh called ahead to headquarters to notify them of his arrival. In Thierry's mansion there was always something to do, new people to meet. Plenty of distraction, which was what he wanted.

He finally reached the gates of the mansion. They were unmistakeable for delicate roses were entwined throughout them. Hugh had never seen such exquisite artistry in architecture but then and again, he knew Thierry could afford whatever he wanted. It came with being a vampire who had a few thousand years under his belt. Hugh often wondered if Thierry ever tired of living. He would never ask him though; it was not the kind of thing you asked to make conversation. He supposed the only person who might know that answer was Lady Hannah, but he couldn't really ask her either.

The sound of static mixed with voice at the intercom finally shook Hugh out of his reverie. He had sat there for the last two minutes lost in thought without ever driving through the rose gate. Frustrated with himself, Hugh shook his head slightly and drove down the driveway. After a quick stretch he headed inside.

Hugh was greeted first by Thea Harman, a witch he had met several months ago. She was one of his favourites in Circle Daybreak, for she cared about everyone and treated humans as equals. Some of the newer members of Daybreak were still having what Thea would call 'issues' with the idea.

'Welcome back Hugh!' Thea squealed, hugging him. 'Are you all right? You seem more soulful than usual…' She said it with a hint of mischief in her soft, brown eyes

Hugh smiled, acknowledging their joke about the look he often got when he was thinking of some of his past lives or was severely distracted.

'I'm fine Thea, just a little tired from the trip back'.

The one good thing about being an Old Soul was that most people couldn't catch a little fib when he told one or were determined not to believe Old Souls were capable of lying. Thea was one of those people.

'Ok then Hugh, but before you turn in you must meet my sister, Blaise - well cousin really but she's like a sister to me – we grew up together. She used to be in Circle Midnight but my cousin was clever enough to see what side was the right one. And she is clever; sometimes I get the impression she knows more than all of us and she certainly knows more than what she tells.'

Thea spoke in such praise and awe of her cousin that he couldn't help but follow her upstairs to one of the many rooms. He was yet to see Thierry or Hannah but surely meeting Thea's cousin would do more good than harm for she was sure to be something like Thea, seeing as they had grown up together.

Thea opened the door and as Hugh followed her, all he saw was _red_. Not a subtle red, a deep bold crimson. Even the walls were painted with it. The room was vast and the trimmings had been done in black. Hugh, trying to adjust to his new surroundings, barely heard Thea speak.

'Blaise, there's someone here I'd like you to meet'.

Like any Night Person, she seemed to appear from the shadows. She was absolutely gorgeous but this wasn't unusual for Night People and Hugh was so used to it he barely even noticed it these days. But this Blaise – she was something else. She had beautiful curves and dark smoky hair that swirled, witchlike around her. But it was her eyes that stopped Hugh's heart. They were a dark, smouldering grey but they seemed to shine with some inner light. It wasn't just the glimmer of ancient magic you saw in the eyes of most witches. There was something else. It was like she was at peace with herself and the world because she knew where she stood but she also knew how to go further than anyone else. And it looked as though she'd already achieved that…

'Earth to Hugh!'

It was Thea calling him. 'This is my cousin, Blaise Harman!' She added in a whisper to Blaise, 'Don't worry, he's an Old Soul – they tend to do that often'

'It's all right', Blaise said softly. 'The fact that he didn't notice me isn't the problem'. Her voice was luring.

Thea looked reproachfully at her cousin. 'Don't even think about it Blaise – you can't do that here! You shouldn't have done it at all!'

'It's Ok _little_ sister; you forget that I like a _challenge_. 'That' she said, indicating Hugh, 'would be easy pickings'.

The two cousins glared at each other, whilst Hugh watched. He was completely lost. Blaise seemed nothing like Thea at all. All his senses told him to back off, that Blaise Harman was dangerous but he couldn't get enough of her. His latest thoughts of Jez Redfern at that point were flying out of the window of his mind's eye at light speed. It was scary but exciting at the same time.

'Listen Thea…Blaise. I don't know what you're fighting about but I'm sure we can sort this out'-

'Don't worry about it' Thea said shortly, cutting Hugh off. 'You _really _don't want to know or be involved in this. And you certainly don't want to sort this out!' She groaned in frustration at her cousin and practically raced out of the red room.

Hugh could only stare in shock. He'd never once seen Thea angry in the slightest. Today he witnessed the equivalent of a temper tantrum. It was then he realised he was alone with Blaise and she was already close to him. She reached out and caressed his arm giving him a pitying smile.

'You don't really want me' she said and added 'besides, you're already half gone. Where's the fun in'-

But that was all Blaise got to say. She stopped abruptly and was looking at Hugh as though she'd never touched a guy's arm before. All Hugh saw was shock and surprise in those grey eyes. Blaise hadn't known what was coming. That was all he registered before they fell into each other's minds…

* * *

_What are _you_ doing in here?_

The sound of Blaise's mind was filled with accusation. And it was hard for Hugh to sift through the clouds of smoke that was the very essence of Blaise.

Haven't you guessed? Hugh answered 'It's the soulmate principle'. It's the connection of our minds. Can't you see the silver cord?

Blaise laughed. Really laughed. The smoky clouds flashed with lightning-like sparks.

_You don't really believe that do you? Do you have any idea who I am? What I do? The idea of a human soulmate not only makes me laugh, it also disgusts me. Look into my mind Davis, whilst you're here and discover the truth. I don't like humans and I don't like you. _

_You're not a very good liar Blaise Harman. I see the truth that's smothered in fog at the deepest corners. You're a good person Blaise and a good witch. _

_I'm not sure you've quite determined who's telling lies. Get out of my head and don't come back!_

There was something like a physical wrench and everything faded…

* * *

They were in the red room again. And he was holding Blaise in his arms. She came to and she was _not_ happy. Blaise disentangled herself from Hugh and glared at him. He'd seen parts of her mind. It was probably the first time Blaise Harman had let a human escape her wrath and remained silent. Hugh took his leave…unsure of what to do next.

It was hard to sleep that night. All Hugh could see was the smoky form of her mind. It was beautiful beyond words. All that was in there. The self-assurance and the smoke was her way to allude, manipulate and control. And that was what she did naturally – controlled. He'd seen quite a lot and she knew he seen it – not much really got past her. The ancient art of witchcraft and how she'd used it. Names kept flashing into her head – Kevin, Randy and more. All the humans she had toyed with for fun. She herself wasn't sure what she got out of it. But all the awful things; they were part of her and Hugh was sure she couldn't help it – it was in her nature. Just like vampires fed to survive, Blaise bewitched boys for her own sense of self-assurance and control. It really couldn't be helped. As much as Hugh tried to deny it all he loved her anyway.

There were good things too. She still loved and cared deeply for her family, especially Thea. She always came through for family and she wasn't naïve. Blaise understood things, knew things about the world and accepted it no matter the outcome.

And she had seen into his mind. What did she think of him? It was hard to tell. Even though he was human, Hugh instinctively knew she could shield her thoughts well for a witch. Things happened so quickly that it was hard to take in so much at once. He had to talk to her tomorrow…

The morning came and went and Blaise was nowhere to be seen. From what he had heard, Hugh gathered she was gallivanting around Las Vegas, which wasn't unusual because Las Vegas was her home. He sensed however, that she was purposely avoiding him. Instead, he found Thea, who parted herself long enough away from her soulmate, Eric to have a private chat with him when he asked her.

'Something wrong Hugh? I'm sorry about yesterday. I really love Blaise but a lot of her ideas upset me'

'I know'-

'Know what? Thea asked incredulously 'her ideas?'

'Thea, I think Blaise is my soulmate'.

'Goddess! You're serious? Are you sure – that can't be right! Blaise having a human soulmate is like Blaise forgetting how to whip a love spell…Are you really sure?' Thea was looking like he'd said the sky was about to fall.

'I have almost no doubts' Hugh said confidently. 'I saw her mind. It's complicated and I think I made her mad. She's definitely avoiding me today'.

'Don't worry', Thea said simply. 'Blaise likes being mad. It's what she does'.

Hugh was getting used to the idea that Blaise was a force of nature that shouldn't be reckoned with. But he had to try anyway.

* * *

Blaise was cruising the streets of Las Vegas. She couldn't stay in that mansion at the moment. Not after last night…

And what had happened last night? As much as she wanted to deny there was a connection she couldn't. Blaise was too smart for that.

Goddess I'm in trouble Blaise thought. But she had seen into his mind. He wasn't just a human. He was good and brave and understanding. It wasn't that he hadn't cared about the things she had done, he had. He understood why she had done them. That her philosophy in life was that pretty much no one, including herself knew what they really wanted, so she may as well have everyone and have fun along the way.

It wasn't that she was some sort of skank. Blaise was frustrated that she was never quite sure even though she knew on the outside, people saw her as the complete opposite. She vented out that frustration by never giving many human boys what they wanted - a girl whose looks could kill and a girl that knew what she wanted. For all of Blaise's self confidence and self-assurance, ancient power and of what life and witchcraft had to offer she was still unsure of her future. And that was it, really. She _was_ talented. She knew she was. It wasn't a self-centred thing - it was simply the truth. She didn't know why she knew things, why she could remember spells and poetry with such accuracy or why she seemed years ahead of the other maidens in her circle. But her talents suited her purpose, which was why even the very thought of a human soulmate made Blaise smirk with irony.

But it wasn't long until that smirk turned into a wince of defeat as she tried to stop the pinpricks of warmth at her eyes. _Stupid_, Blaise thought. She was Blaise Harman, brilliant spell caster, seductress who would never be attached to any guy. Certainly no werewolf, (gross) shape shifter (not much of a step up) and certainly no vampire, who could rule her as he pleased. And certainly no witch who would worship the ground she walked on. She needed someone who would see her for herself, not her beauty or her bloodline. No Night Person or _human_ for that matter could ever understand her on that level. Sure, she planned on having kids – but only to continue the Harman line. There was no way she was going to attach herself to one guy for the rest of her life.

She had lost control. Blaise stopped Eric's jeep (having conveniently forgotten to tell him that she was borrowing it) at the side of the road. She hadn't cried like this since she was little. Crying showed weakness and vulnerability. Blaise was many things but she wasn't weak or vulnerable.

Anyway, his mind was so different to hers – clearer than crystal. He knew what he wanted; he wanted her. There was nothing to be done about that. Blaise knew from past experience that it was pointless to mess with the soulmate principle. Even the most powerful of magic and spells would be rendered powerless. But if she was destined to be his soulmate, well that was fine. She didn't have to do anything about it. It was a very rare thing to actually find a soulmate and people without them, the majority of the world…well they lived without them and lived their lives without a second thought. She would too. It was useless, Blaise knew. What a cruel trick the goddesses were playing on her. Why did the old powers give her soulmate? She couldn't love a man the way he wanted her to and she couldn't and wouldn't love the one they had given her.

* * *

Eric hadn't been happy when he found out Blaise had 'borrowed' his jeep. In fact, he was furious. Not that Thea could blame him. The last time she had seen Blaise drive a car (a maserati), it had looked like she'd been involved in an accident.

She was worried about Blaise. She knew her cousin had gone to figure things out, if what Hugh had said was true. And he almost always told the truth. He thought she didn't know when he told a fib or two Thea was clever enough not to let on that she knew. Either way, Hugh would never lie about anything as serious as this. Blaise with a human soulmate was laughable but it was a really a cruel irony that, if Thea really was being honest with herself, she thought Blaise deserved. It would do her good to finally settle down with someone and Hugh would set her straight. But Blaise was stubborn. Thea had no doubt that Blaise could and would defy the Old Powers. She only hoped it wouldn't get her into trouble.

However, what Blaise didn't realise is that they were both nearing their eighteenth birthdays and as the oldest of the direct descendants of Hellewise, she would be expected to marry and continue the Harman line. And if Blaise didn't choose someone, the Inner Circle would do it for her. She didn't really blame the Inner Circle. With only four Harman girls left in the world, they had to continue the female line. Blaise would have to agree or she'd be back at the Convent in a flash.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This is an incredibly long chapter for me. Usually they're less than half of what I've written. Hope you liked it and if that was the case, please send me a review to tell me so! Oh also, let me know if there are any grammatical errors – I have edited extensively but nothing beats a beta reader, that of which I do not have.


	2. Chapter 2

Back again with chapter 2. Pwease be nice and review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **If you want a good disclaimer go back and read and review chapter one if you haven't already…which you might want to do if you haven't because this chapter won't be as cool…

_**Chapter 2 – The White Lily; An Exclusive Club for Redferns and Harmans with Human Soulmates**_

After hours in Las Vegas, there was no real place to return to aside from grandma Harman's store. Even though she was gone, her students kept it running and for Blaise it was a place to relax. There was also the fact that she'd left one of her best carving knives here and she was sure it was in the store.

Just being back here bought back memories of the last school year. For some reason, she felt ashamed of what she'd done. Blaise figured it was Thea getting to her but somehow she wasn't so sure. Surely one run in with a random human couldn't change the way she'd felt about them all her life…

Getting out of the car, she went round back, smirking faintly at the Black Dahlia that had been crudely spray-painted on the door. It looked a real mess, even for a symbol of the Night World. Not that she was really affiliated with the Night World anymore but it was still an easy way of communicating without general human interference. That and she was still fond of the necklace she'd made of silver and black diamonds. It clung to her neck like a choker and in between the silver she had set black diamond tiny flowers shaped like dahlias. In the centre was a larger one that could be more clearly seen. She knew it looked great on her; she was wearing it right now in fact. The silver bought contrast to her eyes and the black diamonds bought a shine to her smoky hair. Sure the diamonds had been hard to come by, but it was worth trading in the maserati for them.

After the seceding of the witches, security was even tighter at the store but it wasn't much trouble for Blaise to get in – she and Thea were set to inherit the store when they turned eighteen. However, when she went into the store she found something less pleasant than her favourite carving knife; she found Thea instead.

'Looking for this?' Thea smiled. She held the silver handled knife in her left hand.

'Of course I was. I didn't have a chance after I was sent to the Convent' She smirked. 'You knew I'd be here of course'

'We _are_ sisters after all, Blaise. I think though, while we're here we can talk'

'Something on your mind Thea?' Blaise said, giving her cousin a knowing look.

'You know what it is' Thea said, suddenly impatient.

'And what if I don't want to talk about it?' Blaise retorted, not only buying time but incensing Thea as well.

Thea huffed, 'Then you're not nearly as smart as I thought you were. You're almost eighteen. The Inner Circle is more than keen on continuing the Harman line. And you're the oldest Harman girl left. There's a lot of expectation on your shoulders, the first being that you settle down, practice witchcraft peacefully and respectfully and continue the bloodline.'

Blaise eyed Thea shrewdly, insulted 'You don't think I intend to continue the Harman line, Thea?

Thea felt a bit guilty at that look 'I don't know what to think when it comes to you Blaise. I'm worried about you. If you don't make it look as though you're even interested in settling down, the Inner Circle will find someone for you.'

'So much for women ruling the Harman clan' Blaise said sarcastically.

'That's not the point!' said Thea exasperated, 'They'd be willing to force you because you've caused so much trouble. They might not consider any witch good enough for you. You could end up with a vampire.'

'Better a vampire than a human,' Blaise said stubbornly.

Thea gave Blaise a patronising look. 'You don't seriously think that do you? Men rule in the world of a vampire. It's always been that way. Why not be smarter than that? You have a soulmate waiting for you – a way out. Besides that, Hugh is a good person, a pure soul.'

'You think someone like that is a perfect match for me?'

'I don't know, Blaise. You think I can decide fate? Just think about it, ok?'

Blaise didn't reply and Thea knew it was the end of the conversation.

They drove back in silence, the jeep ripping up dust on the road.

For all her smarts, Blaise hadn't considered the Inner Circle. True there wasn't a new Maiden yet. But the Maiden wasn't going to be chosen until after the Summer Solstice, after her eighteenth birthday. She wouldn't have anyone to call to her side, unless Thea became the new Maiden of the witches. But she couldn't rely on Thea. She would have to come up with a new plan.

* * *

Hugh was undecided on what to do. He wanted to go and find Blaise but Thea had assured him it would be better if she bought Blaise back. Maybe it was a witch thing.

After sitting for a moment, he heard a noise outside. Thea and Blaise were back in the jeep; he could sense it. It was probably to do with his and Blaise's connection, Hugh thought.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a grim looking Thea came in, followed by haughty, irritated looking Blaise. She spotted Hugh and instead of saying something nasty, like he thought she would, Blaise did the unthinkable and completely ignored him. She acted as though he wasn't there and stormed off to her room. It was like a storm had suddenly entered the mansion.

Hugh instinctively followed her up the stairs. They were back in her room again.

'What do you want now?' Blaise eyed him with utmost suspicion.

'A chance to talk to you, get to know you better, Blaise. Surely I deserve a chance?' Hugh looked at her with pleasing, open eyes.

'You're a human you don't deserve a chance!'

'I don't think you really believe that. Your own cousin, in fact quite a few of your cousins have human soulmates. I've talked to Thea; she says that while you haven't gone round handing out friendship bracelets, you respect them. Why can't you show it for me? You don't think humans are capable of loving do you?'

'You're wrong, Davis', Blaise mused. 'Humans are quite capable of loving anyone and anything. Your kind is much more sentimental in those ways. Humans just aren't capable of loving _me_'.

Blaise smiled sweetly but it was strained and false and they both knew it.

Hugh couldn't believe what he'd heard. Before he or even Blaise knew it he had her around the shoulders, telling her, 'You can't believe that Blaise! Everyone deserves to be loved, no matter what they've done'

Blaise stared right into his electric grey eyes and said coolly 'You don't know what I've done…' She resisted the urge to laugh in his face.

Hugh couldn't take it anymore. 'I'm not just any human, Blaise. I'm your soulmate. You can accept it or you can deny but you'll know the truth' Blaise already in his arms, he kissed her fiercely.

It was the sweetest kiss Blaise had ever known. She didn't see Davis being so bold. So gentle, yet so demanding. She couldn't believe she was sharing it with this demanding Hugh Davis, who would not give up on her.

_I won't _ever_ give up on you Blaise._

The connection, the silver cord. Her deepest thoughts weren't private anymore and that was what scared her. She wasn't in control anymore and that shook the very foundations Blaise built her life on. _I can't do this_, Blaise realised with shock. _I have to forget this. _

_I don't deserve this_

_Yes you do! You deserve so much more Blaise, _Hugh countered. He could feel her doubt and all he wanted to do was hold her and wash it all away.

_This has to stop!_

The voice that was Blaise's mind had reached a raw anguish and Hugh couldn't help but let go. It was what she wanted. There was a shattering in her mind and the smoky clouds that filled her head were dark and stormy.

_Would they ever be clear?_ Hugh wondered.

They were back to reality…again. Blaise's face was streaked with tears but she wouldn't let Hugh see. Instead she was fumbling with something in her pocket. She scooped a strange, lime green powder into her fingers and whispered 'Go to sleep'.

That was what Hugh did. He wasn't sure if it was the spell or Blaise telling him to do so or both but he turned reluctantly and went to his room to sleep feeling dazed, not noticing that every mirror in Blaise's room, every window or piece of glass was smashed so severely it was like the room was filled with sand.

* * *

It was only the next morning, that Blaise and everyone else in the mansion realised the extent of the damage. All of the rooms within a ten-metre radius had received some of the blow, with all the rooms losing mirrors and windows just not to the extent of shattered sand.

'She didn't purposely do that, did she? Eric asked Thea. It was a fair question, considering the room Eric and Thea shared had been in that ten-metre radius.

'No, she didn't. It was like a complete loss of control in her power…or a growth in it perhaps. It's not like her though. Blaise has always been in perfect control of her power. It's been written in the ancient scrolls that a witch can release her true powers when she or he finds their soulmate. It could well be true. My healing powers have only gotten better since you've been with me but it could just be the maturing of my powers'

'If that's the case though, Blaise has a lot of power she hasn't unleashed – that kind of power seems almost unbelievable'

'Not really, Eric. Getting closer to the millennium, the abilities of the Night People are becoming sharper and more powerful. I don't think it's that though. Back in the days of Hellewise, we were so much more powerful. Over the thousands of years, the dilution of blood has led to a downfall in the height of our powers.'

'So it's possible that witches may even gain back their true power at the millennium?'

'Of course', Thea smiled knowing Eric could see the answer in her mind.

'Maybe some of us - maybe all of us. Back in the days of Hellewise, witches were powerful enough to change the weather. Maybe Blaise will be one of the ones to balance out witch power.'

'Maybe' said Eric, 'But why couldn't it be you, Thea? You know what to do with power. Blaise is…well Blaise is Blaise to put it simply'.

Eric gave her a confused sort of grin.

'I know Blaise can be reckless'-

Eric smirked knowingly at her.

'-but she's a good person. She does care even if she doesn't show it and deep down she's a true Hearth-Woman'

'Thea, you give our cousin far too much credit' said a new voice from the doorway.

'Ash!' Thea cried with pleasure. She hadn't seen her vampire cousin in weeks and ran forward to hug him.

'Can't you save your witch sentimentality for your soulmate?' groaned Ash, stuck in one of Thea's bone-breaking hugs.

'Sorry', apologised Thea. 'It's just so good to see you, you're looking well!'

'Don't I always?' Ash simpered.

It was true. Ash being tall with ash blonde hair and ever-changing eyes always looked good. Being an ageless vampire also had a lot to do with it. But there was something extra, something good-

'Speaking of soulmates' Ash interrupted Thea's thoughts, 'My soulmate, Mary-Lynette – she's decided on joining Circle Daybreak; we're going to be together. Her brother and my sisters are coming too', he added as an afterthought.

'That's great Ash,' Eric said, joining the conversation. 'You do look happier than last time'.

'Thanks, but that's not what I came here to tell you, there's something more important. It's about Blaise. Mind you, the other news was pretty good too'-

'Ash!' Thea and Eric yelled together exasperated, cutting off Ash's ramble.

'Ok, Ok! You won't like it though. For one thing I was spying on the Inner Circle meeting last night'

'What on earth were you doing that for?' Thea said sounding vaguely annoyed.

'I'm getting to that!' Ash hissed. 'They were having a meeting and I was there at the time (not that they knew) but then they mentioned Blaise so I kind of stuck around…And it's serious, Thea!'

Ash really did sound worried for his witch cousin.

'If Blaise hasn't chosen anyone to settle down with by the Summer Solstice, aka around the time of your birthdays, they're going to choose for her. And not just anyone, either. They're looking at betrothing her to the second House of shape shifters, the oldest son. To strengthen the shape shifter-witch alliance I'm sure'

'Thank you for telling me this, Ash. Maybe now she'll get her head together and just'-

'What are you on about Thea?' Ash asked incredulously. 'I told you this because you're the only one who can talk some sense to her - but is she in some sort of trouble?'

Thea remained quiet, so Ash gave her a patronising look. 'Do I have to read your thoughts?'

'Do I have to shield mine?' Thea countered.

'Fine' said Ash, getting slightly frustrated, 'I'll just read his'. Ash indicated towards Eric.

'Oh fine', said Thea giving up.

She told Ash everything and he listened with open ears.

'So, maybe we should start a club or something. Members only and you have to be a Harman or Redfern with a human soulmate. More exclusive than the Black Iris anyway' Ash joked.

'Come on Ash, this is serious!' Thea emphasised but she still liked the idea of a soulmate club…

'Thea, your cousin is far too influential on you' said Eric randomly linking with her mind.

'Not all of my ideas are bad ones' said Ash stubbornly, as if any of his ideas were good as long as Thea approved them.

'We'll call it…the White Lily'

It was Eric's turn to give Ash a patronising look.

'We'll have to tell her…and Hugh', Eric added.

'Maybe together', Thea added on again. You'd be surprised how much she likes you and listens to you, Ash.'

'Yeah I know. Possibly because we've both been so _nice_ to humans. Anyway, let me know when you're telling her and until then I'll make sure I don't get her mad' he said, eyeing the shattered windows and mirrors with a mixed look of admiration and wariness.

_But then and again_, Ash thought to himself; _Blaise likes being mad_.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well another chapter finished. Send me a review and I'll start writing more but I'm gonna do it regardless so you may as well review! Oh wait that wasn't a reason. OK just do it and I won't stake Ash!

Ash: Hey!

Don't worry it's just a threat to the readers!

Ash: Oh Ok…

So review or I'll stake Ash!

Ash: I don't think she's joking - she's sharpening the stake!

_(Hides the stake)_ I am not!


End file.
